


The Stars Gazed Back

by emrose101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Drinking, Dry Humping, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sam Winchester Does Not Go to Stanford, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Stargazing, omg its so cute, sam is 18, they love each other so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrose101/pseuds/emrose101
Summary: Sam comes back to the hotel after smoking a little weed and Dean can’t believe it. This turns into both of them sitting under the stars on the hood of the impala smoking and drinking together while Dean gets Sam to tell him little secrets. Very soft first timey love ensues and they confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	The Stars Gazed Back

Dean’s sitting on the couch in the tiny hotel room they’re renting ignoring the nervous feeling in his gut. It’s almost seven at night and it’s getting dark but Sam isn’t home from the library yet. Dean’s leg bounces up and down from his anxiety as he takes a swig of his beer and tries to focus on the stupid western on the TV. He grunts and turns it off, he leans back against the cushion and tries to calm himself down. It’s too quiet with Sam gone, makes him uneasy.

Sam is eighteen, he is more than capable of taking care of himself. Dean doesn’t like that though. In his opinion the only reason he exists is to take care of his Sammy.

He lays on the couch for about ten minutes and is about to whip out his cell phone to call him when he hears the door unlocking. He sits up and watches Sam’s tall frame enter the room. Dean feels all of his anxiety leave his body as Sammy comes in and quietly shuts the door, locking it behind him. 

“Hey.” Dean says and Sam turns around and gives him a dopey smile. Dean softly smiles back enjoying the pleasant vibe Sam is currently embodying. 

“Hi.” Sam says and he tosses his backpack on their bed before kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. 

“How was the library?” Dean asks, watching as Sam pushes his hair from his face. Dean gets a good look at his eyes and sees the whites are slightly red. He doesn’t think much of it. 

“Good, got a lot of research in.” Sam says before he comes over and sits on the couch next to Dean with a soft groan as he sits back. His shoulders softly ache from being hunched over the books at the library. As soon as Sam sits Dean smells it. 

“Fuck dude someone smoking weed around you?” Dean asks, able to easily identify the skunky scent. He feels jealousy coursing through his veins. Who was Sam with? Sam lets out a goofy laugh and Dean immediately is able to recognize it. 

“Holy shit Sammy are you high?” Dean asks, a smirk playing on his lips as he looks at the way Sam giggles and runs his hands over his face nodding. 

“Yeah Dean, I’m really fucking high.” Sam says with a beautiful smile. “Please don’t be mad.” He giggles out, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it from his brother but he’s kind of scared Dean may go ultra protective and get upset with him. 

Dean can’t believe his little angel partook in the smoking of the devil’s lettuce. He watches the way Sam’s legs fall open and his head rests against the couch and he can feel how relaxed his brother is. The only other time Sam is like this is if they both accidentally wake up in the morning before their alarm whenever they share a bed. Dean really likes this. 

“Mad? I’m not mad Sammy, I mean maybe a little since I wasn’t invited to the party. Who were you with?” Dean asks trying to figure out who toked his brother up. He dreads the day Sammy tells him he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. He’ll be supportive but it will hurt like hell. 

“I wasn’t with anyone special but if I told you, you’d make fun of me.” Sam chuckles softly as he leans back and languidly rubs his hand up and down the soft worn denim covering his thigh. The sensation feels nice. Dean watches that slow movement and he ignores the thrill of arousal that shoots up his spine from watching Sammy touch himself, even if it’s just his thigh. Dean wonders if he has sensitive thighs, he would love to find out. 

“How’d you get it?” Dean asks and Sam’s head lulls over to look at his brother through half lidded eyes. He stares at Dean for a little while, his eyes noticeably glancing between his big brothers pretty mouth and his gorgeous green eyes. 

“The librarian.” Sam says and he can’t hide his goofy grin. Dean busts out laughing because he remembers her, she looked to be in her late fifties and she had long grey hair in braids and wore a long patchwork skirt. 

“Fuck man, I guess she probably would smoke.” Dean laughs softly because he can’t believe his Sammy bought weed off a fifty year old librarian. He thinks for a second and wonders how it even happened. 

“So what she just offered you some weed?” Dean asks and then Sam’s cheeks tint a reddish pink and the stoned teenager begins to laugh. 

“You’re gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life, I can’t tell you.” Sam laughs and runs his hand over his face before pushing his hair back and allowing himself to admire the small smirk on Dean’s face. He licks his lips as he looks at his big brothers gorgeous mouth. He wants to know what it’s like to have it on him, wants to know what all those girls Dean’s been with have felt. If they really are as good as made out to be. 

“C’mon Sammy, you gotta tell me.” Dean says and Sam bites his lip and replays what happened in his head once more before laughing again. 

“Okay, promise me you won’t make fun of me forever?” Sam asks and Dean sucks in a deep breath. 

“I don’t know man, how about we go out to the impala and I’ll get as high as you are and then maybe I won’t be able to remember by tomorrow.” Dean says with a smirk wanting to enjoy this experience with his happy little Sammy. Dean loves how relaxed he is. He realizes he is going to have to start bringing home some weed every once and a while if this is how Sammy is when he is high. It’s a good fucking time. 

“Yeah, good idea.” Sam says and he stands up a little too quickly, wavering in his spot. Dean stands up and steadies him right away, one hand wrapped around Sam’s hip and the other around his waist. 

“Easy there tiger.” Dean says slowly and deeply close to Sam’s ear and his baby brother visibly shivers, his body breaking out in goosebumps. He turns his head and glances at Dean, his long hair falling slightly into his face. Dean reaches up and tucks the rogue strands gently into place behind his ear. Sam licks his lips as he glances down at Dean’s mouth once more, wanting to lean back and crash his lips into his big brother’s. Dean watches Sam look at his lips for a third time now and it makes his heart race. Suddenly he gets a gut feeling that whatever happens tonight is going to change their lives forever. 

“I bought a shit ton off her, she gave me a really good deal.” Sam says, breaking their little moment when he realizes he is a moment away from jumping his brother’s bones. He opens his back pack and pulls out a fabric baggie and then opens that and pulls out a plastic bag that looks like it has almost half an ounce of weed in it if not more. 

“Damn Sammy, when have you ever smoked before?” Dean asks curiously and Sam blushes dark red again, biting his lip and looking away from his brother and back down at the baggy of weed. 

“Oh you gotta tell me about that too then, you can’t get all red and not explain. Brother’s share these things Sammy.” Dean says teasingly as he watches his wobbly brother carry the weed over to the table with his makeshift grinder and rolling papers. 

“Okay, gotta promise not to make fun of me for that too though.” Sam says as he pulls out a little bud and breaks it up putting it into his empty tylenol bottle that has a few dimes in it. He shuts the cap and begins to shake it. 

“I solemnly swear.” Dean smirks as he watches Sam break up the bud. “Need me to roll for ya?” He asks and Sam pulls out a paper and dumps the bud onto the table beginning to sprinkle some into his paper. 

“Nah I got it.” Sam says and Dean watches him, not believing one bit that his innocent little brother could roll a joint. As he stares Sam begins to prove him wrong. Dean’s mouth hangs open and he is shocked that his Sammy even as inebriated as he currently is can roll a perfect fat joint. 

“Holy fuck dude you just rolled a joint.” Dean says in astonishment, walking over and then he stops in his tracks as Sam opens his mouth and runs his pink tongue over the edge of the paper. He shuts his mouth as drool puddles in it and ignores his cock softly twitch as he watches what feels like a naughty video. Dean is speechless. 

“Yeah I did.” Sam softly laughs as he closes up the joint and he tosses the lighter at his brother who fumbles to catch it and drops it. Sam lets out tiny chuckles as he puts the rest of the weed away. Dean walks over to the table and picks up the joint and it’s a good clean roll. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to roll like this?” Dean asks, his eyebrows raised as his curiosity reaches insanely high levels, almost as high as Sam. 

“C’mon man, I’m not telling you my secrets while your sober. I think I gotta get a little more high for it too though.” Sam laughs when he thinks that he is going to end up telling Dean a few of the small amount of secrets he has from his brother. 

“Let’s fucking go man, I can’t wait to hear this.” Dean says, sliding on his boots, not even bothering to lace them as he pulls on his jacket. 

“Hold on, I gotta take off my jeans, driving me fucking nuts.” Sam says, annoyed at the button pressed against his stomach. He strips them off quick, adjusting his cock in his boxer briefs as he turns and looks for his sweatpants. He can’t find his so he grabs Dean’s knowing his brother won’t mind. Dean watches with desire as Sam changes. It’s not the first time either of the Winchester brothers have lusted after each other. They have never actually bridged the gap where thoughts become reality though. 

Sam follows Dean out the door and to the impala once he pulls on his sweatshirt and shoes. Dean locks up their hotel room and watches Sam duck into the passenger seat. Dean gets in as well and he turns the engine over, starting the vehicle and taking them for a little drive to a nice spot by the river. 

“This is nice.” Sam says softly and Dean looks out and admires the landscape. He reaches into the back and grabs a blanket. 

“Want a beer?” He asks and Sam nods, this surprises Dean, maybe the kid likes mixing. He grabs the whole six pack from the back seat before getting out, pleased that it isn’t too cold. It’s probably only sixty degrees though. Sam follows him and helps him spread the blanket out on baby’s hood. Then they both take off their shoes and crawl up onto her, leaning back against the windshield. Sam puts the joint between his lips and lights it taking a deep long pull. Dean’s mouth falls open again as he watches Sam take a massive hit like a champ. 

“I can’t fucking believe you smoke weed.” Dean says shaking his head with a soft smile. There’s something erotic about the whole thing and Dean loves it. He pops open their beers with his ring and hands one to Sam in exchange for the joint. Sammy softly laughs after he exhales a cloud of smoke and Dean takes a swig of beer before taking a hit himself. He holds it in and immediately starts to cough, making his brother softly giggle. Dean begins to laugh too which makes him cough harder. 

“Fuck man, that’s pretty strong.” He laughs softly and takes one more hit before passing it back. “So, dish. First, what the fuck with the librarian?” Dean asks, leaning back on his elbow as he turns his body towards Sam, completely interested. Sam’s cheeks light up red again and he lets his hair fall into his face bashfully. 

“I was just doing some research, and I’m always nice to her whenever I see her, you know, she’s a cool lady. Well I was making small talk and she asked me if I could stop over at her house to help her move a heavy dresser.” Sam says pausing to take a hit.

“Stranger danger.” Dean says jokingly because he could tell the librarian is harmless and Sam smiles wildly before exhaling and taking a sip of beer. 

“Well, of course I say yes because she’s really nice, and I go over to her house at like five and move some furniture around for her. And then-“ Sam pauses before he says it, his lips curling up into a bashful grin and he laughs softly. He downs half the bottle of beer, needing some liquid courage as his brother waits in anticipation. “She told me that she thought I was very attractive and asked me if she could show me how great sex could be.” Sam says and then pauses to look at Dean before they both start laughing hysterically. Dean almost spills his beer as he cackles into the night air. They eventually calm down and Sam takes a hit before passing the joint back to Dean. 

“So what, did you rock her world Sammy?” Dean asks with a smirk because she isn’t really bad looking, Dean would totally consider it if the option presented itself. Sam chuckles and takes a swig of beer before shaking his head no. 

“Nah, I told her the truth then she offered me some weed, we sat on her couch and smoked then I bought some off of her and came home.” Sam says softly and that makes Dean raise his eyebrow as he pulls from the joint. He holds in the smoke for a few seconds while he debates what Sam means by ‘I told her the truth’. He exhales slowly, admiring how Sam’s turned slightly towards him, his one leg laying open against the hood and the other pulled slightly up with his knee jutting into the air. 

“The truth? What’s the truth Sammy?” Dean asks softly, passing the joint back to his baby brother as he feels a buzz slowly kicking in. His chest feels a bit tight but in a comfortable way and his stomach muscles slightly spasm every once in a while. 

“That I’m gay.” Sam says bluntly and takes a sip of his beer, looking away for a moment before up at his brother who is looking back at him with a small warm smile. 

“Thanks for finally telling me. I always kind of thought but never wanted to assume, wasn’t cool to think anything until you felt comfortable enough to tell me.” Dean says, feeling incredibly happy that Sam finally told him. Sam wraps his lips around the joint and inhales slowly, before pulling it away and flicking the ash build up over the side of baby before passing it back to Dean. He blows out the smoke slowly, glancing down at the rushing river before back up at Dean. 

“So it’s cool?” Sam asks softly, always been worried Dean would be disappointed that Sam doesn’t enjoy women like he does. Dean makes a face at him that reads: Don’t be dumb. 

“Of course it’s cool Sammy.” Dean nods and Sam feels a warmness burst in his chest and he smiles a happy little smile that makes Dean want to curl up around him and hold him in his arms forever. 

“Thanks Dee.” He says softly and Dean reaches over and rests his hand on Sam’s cheek. Sam closes his eyes and presses up into it, loving the feeling as Dean gently strokes his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone. After a few minutes Dean pulls back, which makes Sam reopen his eyes and give Dean a small lazy smile, a little bit more high than he was before. He passes the joint to Dean who takes a hit.

“So, tell me about when you smoked before and who taught you to roll?” Dean asks and Sam lets out a sigh mixed with a laugh, he takes another swig of his beer and angles himself to face Dean more who does the same. Somehow they managed to get closer together and when Dean accidentally nudges Sam’s foot neither of them move, both enjoying the small amount of contact. 

“Okay, so remember when I was like fifteen I kept going over to Emily Hillman’s house when we were in North Carolina that summer?” Sam asks and Dean only has to think for a second before he remembers. 

“Yeah, I thought you two were dating.” Dean says honestly and Sam smirks, biting his bottom lip shyly causing Dean to stare a bit too long at his brother’s thick pink lips. 

“Well I was dating someone, just not Emily. She um, she had a brother.” Sam says and Dean’s jaw drops, his eyes going wide and a big smile forming on his lips. 

“You sly bastard you!” Dean laughs and Sam does to. He takes another large hit before handing it back to Dean with there only being maybe two hits left. 

“Have the rest, I don’t wanna get sick.” Sam hums softly and Dean nods, taking it and pulking a big enough hit he finishes it off and burns his fingers before tossing the tiny amount of paper left in the rocks next to him. 

“Yeah, so his name was Cole, he was 17. He was who made me realize I was gay. We talked at school for a while and then one day when I was waiting for you to pick me up he kissed me. At first I thought he was being a dick and I told him I would kick his ass.” Sam says and that makes Dean laugh out loud, proud of his boy even though he’s a bit jealous. Maybe he doesn’t want to hear the knitty gritty details about Sam’s relationship with this Cole person. 

“Yeah, but he wasn’t being a dick. I went over there a few times and he was a big stoner, smoked a quarter ounce a week, maybe even more. He taught me how to roll, and how to smoke.” Sam explains and Dean grabs himself and Sam another beer, not able to look at his baby brother when he asks what he is dying to know but at the same time he is scared to know.

“He teach you anything else?” Dean asks, leaning back and popping the caps of their beers with his ring before looking up at Sammy who is staring at the stars. Dean hands him the beer and he takes it. Both of them taking a large sip before Sam glances back over at him. 

“Yeah a few things. You really wanna know?” Sam asks curiously, raising his eyebrow because although Dean talks to him about girls, he doesn’t want to be the weird one for talking about guys. 

“Yeah, I tell you stuff, you can tell me stuff, as long as your comfortable.” Dean says softly with a shrug and he tips his bottle back into his mouth again, gently rubbing his socked foot over the arch in Sam’s and he catches his baby brother shiver at the feeling. He likes causing a reaction in him, even from the most simple movements. 

“Well, he was a very chill guy, I um, explained some things to him about myself.” Sam says, remembering the day he told Cole that he felt attracted to Dean and that he thought he was a disgusting person and Cole helped him process it. He had Sam explain some bits and pieces of their lives and basically helped rationalize why he could be feeling that way. The background that him and Dean share is twisted enough that it makes complete sense that inappropriate feelings pop up. Cole talked Sam off a ledge a few times. Fifteen was a hard age, especially when you find out you like boys and that includes your own brother. 

“What kind of things?” Dean asks and Sam glances over at him and his pretty green eyes before looking back down at the bottle in his hands, trying to decide how to be honest without being very obvious. 

“I liked Cole a lot but I had stronger feelings for someone else, a person I couldn’t have and he really helped me cope with that.” Sam says softly and Dean nods slowly, trying to think who the fuck Sam is talking about but he can tell he probably isn’t going to get it out of him. 

“Did you guys, you know?” Dean asks and he makes a hand gesture that makes Sam laugh fully into the quiet night air and that sound makes Dean’s heart fill with love and adoration. 

“Well, not all the way. He definitely showed me some things about myself that I didn’t know.” Sam says with a bashful smile and Dean feels immediate relief that they didn’t have full on sex. 

“Have you ever with anyone?” Dean asks, implying what he means well enough that Sam gets it. Sammy blushes and bites his bottom lip before shaking his head no. Dean feels his cock immediately begin to chub up even more than it already was, threatening to become a bit more than half hard. His Sammy is a virgin. He adjusts his positioning slightly to hide his erection and that means he is slightly closer to Sam, he takes a sip of his beer before resting it behind him against the windshield. When he looks back over his baby brother is even more close than before. 

Sam always expected Dean to make fun of him or laugh if he found out he was still a virgin but his big brother does neither of those things, and in a way Dean seems almost pleased. This of course makes Sam glad he has never had sex, he loves to make Dean happy and this seems to have. He pushes himself closer as Dean looks away, the night air becoming chilly. Once Dean turns back around Sam is able to catch his brother glancing at his lips so he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. He takes quick intake of cool air as Dean’s foot hooks around his ankle and travels halfway up his shin. Sam’s heart rate picks up and Dean can actually hear it in the quiet night. It makes him softly smile. 

“What did Cole show you about yourself?” Dean asks slowly, teasingly as he rests his knee right next to his baby brothers, gently rubbing Sam’s lower leg with his foot. Sam blushes darkly and his cock hardens at his brothers words and touch. 

“Umm. He uh, he used to do this thing where, he would um, touch my thigh-“ Sam barely can get the words out before Dean’s large strong hand is on his thigh and he gasps, his eyes blinking quickly. 

“Like this?” Dean asks softly, leaning even closer, placing his knee over Sam’s and gently rubbing the top of his thick thigh. Sam gasps and he can clearly see his brother’s erection growing in his sweats. His own cock becomes rock hard and he wants to climb his brother like a tree but he is only going to have one opportunity to do this the first time, and maybe never again, but he is damn well going to make sure they love every second of it. 

"Y-Yeah." Sam stutters as Dean gently rubs his hand up and downs Sam's soft thigh. He leans back on his elbow as he watches his baby brother try to remain in control but the truth is he is trembling like an innocent girl under Dean's skilled hands. 

"What else did he show you Sammy? What did you learn you like the most?” Dean asks quietly and his baby brother softly whines at his words, a sound that Dean wants to hear on repeat every single minute of every day for the rest of his life. 

“H-He would p-play with my inner thighs a lot b-because they’re really sensitive.” Sam whispers breathily as Dean begins to move his hand up between his baby brothers thighs, gently smoothing his fingers over Sam’s apparently very sensitive thighs as Sam softly moans into his ear and that’s when Dean groans loudly. 

“Fuck Sammy, what else do you like baby boy?” Dean asks and Sam grips the blanket underneath him, feeling like he is going to float away from the weed and Dean calling him baby boy. 

“My n-neck, it’s more sensitive than my thighs, ooh-“ Sam softly moans as Dean squeezes his inner thigh right below his cock. Then he feels Dean get closer, the older man using his free hand to gently manipulate Sam into exposing his neck enough for him to be able to tuck his head into the warm space between his shoulder and head. He takes a moment to breathe his Sammy in, inhaling and groaning at how good Sam smells. 

“Keep talking baby, what else?” Dean asks and Sam softly whimpers until Dean leaves a gentle kiss on his neck, followed by a soft nip and that makes Sam moan loudly. Loud enough that Dean chuckles and continues to softly bite, kiss and lick his way around his brothers sweet skin. 

Sam feels like he is going to explode, never thinking this would actually happen. His heart is racing and he is breathing fast as Dean touches and teases him perfectly. Then he remembers Dean asked him  
to keep talking. 

“I-It was you, I had feelings for you. A-And- oooh Dean- he liked it, thought it was hot. F-Fuck Dee-“ Sam moans loudly as Dean slots their thighs together, needing more contact as his cock aches in his pants from listening to Sammy speak. 

“S-So he would blind fold me and I would put in ear plugs. He would wear your cologne-“ Sam speaks slowly and shakily and Dean cuts him off with a loud groan as his cock throbs against Sam’s thigh. That’s the hottest thing Dean has ever heard. Sam begins to pant as Dean begins to grind into him, feeling pleasure shoot through him from his big brothers movements. He has to tell Dean the rest. 

“He would play with me while I imagined you, he would touch me everywhere, and I would moan your name, b-but I never let him in me. N-Not even his fingers.” Sam says quickly and Dean grabs his brothers hair, causing Sam to cry out in pleasure as he bucks his hips up into Dean’s thigh, his cock leaking and throbbing. “N-Never let him in me because I always knew I belonged to you Dean.” Sam says the last part quietly, and into Dean’s ear and that’s what makes the older man snap. 

“Holy fuck, Sammy. Good boy, such a good boy. You’re mine.” Dean growls out before connecting their lips together in a earth shattering, universe creating kiss. Dean rolls over on top of Sam and continues to grind his hips against Sam’s, both of them rutting desperately against each other. Sam pushes his large hands up under the back of Dean’s shirt and jacket feeling his brothers overheating muscles flexing in his back as he humps Sam’s thigh. 

They kiss for a long time, Sam lost in the feeling of Dean’s perfect plump lips overtaking his and leading him into the most pleasurable experience of his life. Or at least what was the most pleasurable experience of his life right up until his orgasm begins to build. 

“Dee- Dean- I’m gonna come.” Sam moans as they break their kiss and Dean groans loudly, right there with him. 

“Fuck Sammy, me too.” Dean says and he reaches down to grip Sam’s hip and ass before forcing his brothers hips to  
roll into his perfectly, manipulating them both and licking the sheen of sweat from Sam’s gorgeous neck until his baby brother comes first. 

“Dean!” Sam cries his brothers name out loudly as his orgasm overtakes him in a glorious explosion that reverberates through every inch of his body and causes him to spasm and shake under his brother’s expert hands.

Dean watches Sam come apart beneath him and it is the most exquisite thing that Dean has ever seen. Sam’s pretty eyes lulling shut, his cute nose pulling up and his irresistibly gorgeous mouth falls open as he experiences pleasure that Dean has caused is what makes Dean fall over the edge. 

“Sammy baby- oh god-“ Dean moans into his baby brothers ear as his own orgasm crashes onto him like a wave at the beach, everywhere and all at once. He grips Sam’s hip almost a little too hard as he has the best orgasm of his life and his cock wasn’t even touched once. He has never had an orgasm like this, even with the best sex he has ever had in the past.

Sam blinks his eyes back open just in time to watch Dean coming down from his orgasm. He’s biting his lip hard enough it looks like he’ll hurt himself so Sam pulls his hand up and gently coaxes Dean’s lip out from under his teeth and rubs his finger over his brother’s soft bottom lip as he opens his eyes again. Dean looks down at his own personal heaven beneath him and the amulet swaying between them before leaving a slow gentle kiss on his baby brother’s soft lips. 

“I love you so much Sammy, more than life itself.” Dean whispers slowly and Sam’s cheeks heat up to a gorgeous deep red and it makes Dean softly smile, running his thumb over the warm skin. 

“I love you too Dean.” Sam says, and he bites his bottom lip with a shy smile that makes Dean feel like a million dollars. Dean slowly rolls over, keeping their legs intertwined and Sam interlocks their fingers. They both stare up into the night sky filled with beautiful possibilities and endless amounts of joy, pain, pleasure, creation, and everything in between. 

The stars in the night sky gaze back and sees the same thing in those two souls, bound to love each other for all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi omg I hope you liked reading this! I loved writing it, it was so cute. Leave a comment if you want more chapters or if you have a specific prompt, I like writing prompts! Let me know what you think, thanks for the read! xoxo


End file.
